


dear johnny

by prettyholland



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, based on to all the boys i’ve loved before, just watched it tonight and i had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland
Summary: He addressed the envelope “To: The Human Torch” with a heart and “From: Spider-Man” with a little spider doodle next to it.orPeter is fucked. So he writes a letter to let his feelings go.





	dear johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Comic canon who? I don’t know her.
> 
> It’s 10:00pm and I’m writing this because To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before was amazing and I had to write this.

Peter Parker was 23. He was also crushing on someone like he was still in high school.

 

That person?

 

Johnny Storm.

 

Johnny had known for a little while now that Peter was Spider-Man. He had taken the news hard at first, not believing that geeky Peter Parker could be strong, brave Spider-Man. That definitely hurt Peter’s ego a bit, but once Johnny accepted it, it actually made them a whole lot closer. A month after he told Johnny, he made the decision to tell the whole of the Fantastic Four. A day later, Sue invited him to dinner at the Baxter Building with them. Out of costume.

 

That night, of all nights, was the one that really cemented Peter’s crush. Seeing Johnny be so free and happy with his family in his home made Peter’s whipped heart sing. He kept it cool on the outside, though, throughout the whole dinner and even after when it was just him and Johnny hanging out in the living room playing video games and eating candy. He made small talk during dinner and chatted with Sue, Reed, and Ben. When it was just him and Johnny, he kept their easy banter going and made sure everything seemed normal.

 

In reality, Peter wasn’t even paying that much attention to the game. He was focused on the way the TV lit up Johnny’s profile. It made his jawline stand out and his golden hair shine. To Peter, Johnny was always the most important thing in the room. Not the game, not the candy- Johnny.

 

After that night, Peter went home with a plan. He would write a sappy, romantic, and horribly written letter to Johnny. In it, he would let his whole crush show. He would let himself wax poetic about Johnny’s hair and clothes and butt. He would let himself write about his favorite moments with him, favorite jokes, favorite nights, everything. In this letter, Peter would write his whole heart out and then hopefully that would let him finally let go of this ridiculous crush.

 

Peter walked through the door of his apartment and walked straight into his room. Pulling open a desk drawer, he grabbed 5 sheets of paper and an envelope. Then, he sat down and began writing.

 

He addressed the envelope “To: The Human Torch” with a heart and “From: Spider-Man” with a little spider doodle next to it. He was feeling nostalgic, plus if anyone found it, they wouldn’t be able to link it to Peter Parker and wonder why he was talking like he was Spider-Man. After addressing the envelope, he started on the actual letter.

 

It took him two hours to write the whole thing. It took all 5 pages- front and back. He stuffed them into the envelope, then licked it shut. He drew a heart around the flap, for a little more indulgence. Peter didn’t know what to do with it, so he just shoved it in the secret pocket in his Spidey suit. After all, it was from Spider-Man anyway, right?

 

-

 

Two nights later, Peter was out as Spider-Man. He had been prowling around the city for four hours already, skin itching for a fight. He needed to let some anger out.

 

Johnny and him had had a fight yesterday. It was over something stupid- Peter can’t even remember what it was. The fight escalated more than it should have and both of them had said some really hurtful things. With that and the stupid letter that he wrote, Peter was frustrated in every way with Johnny. A good fight would be the way to let it all out.

 

A few minutes later, Peter heard some grunting and punching in an alley a couple streets over.

 

_Finally_ , he thought, _something good_.

 

Peter swung over to the alley and perched on a ledge. He looked down to see the Shocker fighting the clerk from the liquor store on the corner. Peter swung down and landed in front of the Shocker.

 

“Nice night, huh? I’m real zappy to meet you here,” Peter joked.

 

The Shocker just growled and swung at him. Peter easily dodged and threw a punch of his own. The Shocker barely dodged it.

 

“Oh, you didn’t like my joke, Herman? Well, maybe you’ll like this one better.”

 

Peter kicked up, landing it on the Shocker’s ribs. He grunted in pain and stumbled back. Peter watched as he tried to recover.

 

“Sorry that kick was so... shocking to you,” Peter tried again.

 

The Shocker again just grunted and stalked forward. He pulled his fist back to try and pinch Peter again, but Peter grabbed his arm and twisted it back.

 

“I, uh, beat you to the punch there, huh?” Peter said.

 

He twisted the Shocker’s arm even further back and the man cried out in pain.

 

“No, no, you’re right, my last two have fallen a little flat. How about we call it a night?”

 

Peter grabbed his other arm and pulled both of them back. He webbed then together, knowing it was more than a little uncomfortable for the villain. Then, he kicked the Shocker’s knees. The man fell to the floor and let out another noise. Peter scoffed and webbed his legs to the floor. Not just one part, but the whole half that touched the floor. He wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one easy.

 

“Cmon, Herman, a liquor store? I thought you had moved on to bigger and better things.”

 

Before the villain could answer, Peter webbed his mouth shut.

 

“Nope, bad guys don’t get to defend themselves.”

 

Suddenly, someone made a terrified squeak and Peter realized the clerk was still in the store. He turned to her, hiding behind the counter among the large pieces of broken glass and shattered merchandise. He looked around the rest of the store to find it in the same position of disarray.

 

“Call 911,” he directed the terrified girl.

 

She pulled out her phone and was done talking to an officer. Peter realized this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of the letter while she was distracted. Anyone who finds it here, in a liquor store trash can, would assume it’s merely fan-made or some other type of fake. Peter pulled it out and tossed it nonchalantly in the trash. Then, he turned and swung out the broken window. With the letter gone, he felt a huge weight lifted off his chest.

 

-

 

Three weeks later, Peter was sitting in his living room watching Star Trek reruns on the TV while eating Top Ramen. He was wearing ratty pajama pants and sweatshirt with holes in it. Outside, the rain pounded against his window. He had the heating in the apartment turned all the way up.

 

As he lounged on the couch, he heard a knocking at his door. A loud, insistent pounding that sounded very different from the gentle but consistent sound of the rain. Peter groaned and set his ramen on the table. He walked slowly over to the door, wondering who would be stupid enough to come visit him in this rain.

 

Peter opened the door to see one extremely wet Johnny Storm standing at his door. In Johnny’s hand was an envelope, somehow not completely soaked.

 

All Peter could think was _Oh shit_.

 

“I got your letter,” Johnny said breathlessly, water dripping from his hair onto his face.

 

Then, the next thing Peter knew, he was being kissed into oblivion by the one and only Johnny Storm.

 

Maybe that letter wasn’t so stupid after all, Peter thought as he tangled his hands in Johnny’s hair and pushed his mouth open with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I can write a little continuation if anyone wants and maybe reveal who sent the letter if you want. You can guess in the comments. If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo and a comment :)


End file.
